The invention relates to an electric motor comprising an armature and at least one insulating element.
An electric motor comprising an armature having a multiplicity of teeth and a multiplicity of slots is already known. It is also known for the winding conductors that form the windings to be electrically isolated from the armature by an insulating means. Furthermore, EP 2 680 412 A2 discloses creating a guide means by means of cutouts in the armature itself, but this is very cost-intensive and very complex during production. Moreover, in particular during production, care must be taken to ensure that the guide means in the laminate transitions does not have any sharp-edged locations that might result in damage to the winding conductors or the coating of the winding conductors.